Bleach Interviews
by Whatsoever101
Summary: Hello! These are hilarious interviews from the Bleach Cast! Come review questions for each chapter, and hopefully you're question will be featured in each chapter! Please review, comment, and give ideas. Thank you, and good luck! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**Hellooooo readers! I am Whatsoever101, and here comes my new series called, The Bleach Interviews! Haha... What a lame name. Anyways, basically review questions for a bleach cast you want next in this series. Of course, I think it is only suitable to start with the protagonist, so begin reviewing! I always give credit, and hopefully your questions and ideas will be used. **

**I hope the odds are in my favors. **

** Peace,**

**Whatsoever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Whatsoever: hello! Please enjoy reading and review questions/vote/requests for new characters. Please enjoy!**

**PC143: Ichigo, does it bother you that almost always you are paired with Orihime or Rukia?**

*sits down* well, let's think. How would you feel if people you didn't know started playing "matchmaker" on you and began pairing you up with your friends? NO! Believe me, I read some of your stuff on this website, and honestly, it disgusts me. Rukia only helps me when I am down, and she's great. But it hurts when you get hit by her! Did you not see me in episode 361?! I had a fractured skull after that! And Orihime is nice, but I couldn't live with her because of her cooking skills. Her curry was purple, and her ideas of food combinations are… unique? So, no.

**HiddenSight48: You tend to scowl at everyone ever since your mother's death, am I right? Then, have you ever try to smile without looking like you want to kill the baby beside you in their innocent sleep? Just asking. Don't kill me. I want to live pass fifty. Thank you very much for answering.**

I scowl? I haven't noticed that. And HEY! Don't go judging people by their looks! I actually SAVE babies when they ARE asleep! Plus, don't talk about my mom like that. It's a very touchy subject that everyone shouldn't pity me about. If you want to pity, go pity my dad! So there, I didn't kill you, and I guess you can live pass fifty.

**Anonymous: Ichigo, if you don't mind, do the chubby bunny challenge and cinnamon challenge with a big spoon. Thank you.**

First of all, what the hell is the chubby bunny challenge? Do I have to do it? And cinnamon challenge? Never heard such a thing. Hmph, there's only one thing to do: _*goes up on google and reads on Wikipedia* _oh crap. Do I have to? _*scowls* _Stupid fanfiction writers and their damn reviews.

_*picks up a marshmallow and stuffs it into mouth* _chubby bunny. _*second marshmallow goes in and stuffs it into cheek* _… chubby bunny. _*third marshmallow* _Grr, chubby bunny. _*picks up fourth one and crams it in.* _chuwwy vunny _*goes on until 15__th__ marshmallow* _huwwy vuhh- _*door slams open* _ There panting slightly was Rukia Kuchiki, face angered with rage. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT CHAPPY IN THAT WAY AGAIN!" _*kicks Ichigo in the gut, thus making him spit the marshmallows out.* _"Rukia?! Get out! This is for an interview for some crazy girl making me do these stupid challenges!" _*pushes her out and slams door in her face* _

So… for this challenge I take… a spoon. And choke myself to death with cinnamon. With a BIG spoon… If I live, I will kill you. _*puts spoon in mouth*_ mm, muaARGGGGGHHH! _*spits out cinnamon*_ NEED WATER!

**-WE INTERUPT YOU WITH THIS LINE BREAK-**

… _*sits down*_ worst… mistake… of.. my life. _*coughs very loudly*_ thank you, and good bye.

**Whatsoever: See? Wasn't that bad was it?**

**Ichigo: you kidding me?! I LITERALLY DIED BACK THERE!**

**Whatsoever: Aww, sounds like someone's a little paranoid~ **

**Ichigo: *picks up sword* I… WILL KILL YOU!**

**Whatsoever: *picks up laptop* go ahead. Then I'll post up a one-shot about how you and Rukia are mak-**

**Ichigo: OKAY OKAY I'LL PUT THE BUTTERKNIFE DOWN!**

**Whatsoever: good. *turns to the fourth wall* please review! Thanks for reading! **

**Ichigo: who are you talking to?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Whatsoever: Hello! Please enjoy another chapter of Bleach Interviews! **

**Disclaimer: If I was the creator of Bleach, I would probably be in a wreck and the show would be in chaos. *cackles loudly* Cuz that's just the type of thing I would do. But! I don't, and only Tite Kubo does.**

**This chapter is for ****Snowyness****, ****lolperson2****, and ****HiddenSight48****, for their reviews and requests.**

**Snowyncess: Hi, Rukia… What are your feelings that people wanna see you to be with Ichigo? Do you wanna be part of the Kurosaki's? You really fit there! And, do you ever own a bunny?**

Alright! When I read people's fanfic's about me and Ichigo, I puke in my mouth! I hope this message is clear for all of you! Why would I want to be Ichigo's girlfriend if he can't even treat a lady right, moreover use appropriate language!

Hmph. Second, the Kurosaki's are very… Rowdy? Crazy? Chaotic? Are you telling me I'm like them? …You have brought shame to me and the Kuchiki Bloodline.

I do wish I did own a bunny. I did find one when I was in the academy, but when I began to live with Nii-sama he wouldn't allow it. I wonder if my Chappy is still alive…

**Lolperson2: do you like Ichigo?**

.

.

.

Gee, I think that's a very stupid question. The answer is no. Are humans, or fanfiction writers, really this dense?

**HiddenSight48: In your entire life, have anyone ever genuinely praise your talent in drawing the Chappy character? Well, basically only the people whom you show your drawing to, I suppose. By the way, I sincerely think that your drawing are extremely adorable and funny to look at.**

*thinks for a moment* well, now that you mention it, I guess Nii-sama is the only one who acknowledge my drawing skills. Of course, Nii-sama is a much better artist than I am. Oh! And Ukitake-Taichou likes my Chappy drawings as well! By the way, Ichigo?

_"What is it Rukia?" _

You owe me a Chappy doll! See? I told you people like my drawings!

_"Wha- HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"_

Regards,

Rukia Kuchiki

**Whatsoever: hey Ichigo? Need an icepack? Because I think you got buuurned! *holds up icepack***

**Ichigo: shut up! **

**Rukia: Yeah Ichigo! Need to say something for me?**

**Ichigo: … I guess… your drawings are well liked…**

**Rukia: what? I can't hear you.**

**Ichigo: I SAID YOUR DRAWINGS ARE OKAY, DAMMIT! **

**Whatsoever: hehe, who knew. I'm sorry it took awhile to update. I meant to put this chapter up, but after the holidays I felt really lazy… but merry (belated) Christmas and Happy New Year! *throws confetti in air* don't forget to request and review!**


End file.
